


Love Notes

by gothclark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric has a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lola, kitkat3979 and Alee for their wonderful beta work. You all rock and are so supportive. Thank you. All remaining errors are mine  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and co. I'm only playing.

The first note came a week after he'd been chosen as the Hogwarts champion for the tri-wizard tournament. After that, he'd received one almost every week. Sometimes they would come with the morning owl; sometimes he would find them in his potion textbook. They would say something simple like 'I know you can do it', 'you're the true champion,' on and on. They were always written in beautiful script, the letters almost delicate. Curves of beautiful calligraphy that made Cedric Diggory dream of a sweet, dark haired girl. After the first few months, his admirer started to add one x and one o.

When he'd first shared the notes with his fellow housemates, they were all intrigued. When the notes turned amorous, Cedric kept them to himself. He stored each note in a box that he'd purchased on his first trip into Hogsmeade. All his searching for the author of the letters yielded no more information than the fact that whoever was writing them obviously fancied him. Unfortunately, they were much too shy to step forward.

By the time the Yule Ball had arrived, Cedric had given up on discovering the sender. He'd almost convinced himself that whoever it was would step forward just before the ball so that they could attend it together. His secret admirer had not come forward, so Cedric had given up wishing and asked Cho Chang. The notes stopped coming after that.

It had been a full three weeks since the Christmas holidays had ended and no more notes had arrived during the entire time. Cedric imagined that his admirer must have been pining for the fact that he'd gone to the ball with somebody else. He'd imagined that the girl was just a first year and much too shy to approach him. It was possible that a young girl had a crush on him. After all he was in one of the champions and a prefect. If that was the case, Cedric would have to let her down easy if and when she finally did step forward.

Once classes had resumed for the New Year, the notes had not reappeared. Three days after the second task he received a letter. This one praised his performance with the task and gushed so amorously that Cedric blushed when he read it. He hid it under his pillow that night and wanked to thoughts of those perfectly perfect inked letters.

In potions class the next day, Cedric sneaked the letter into his textbook and traced the script of his own name. He smiled at the way his secret admirer ended the last letter with a long stroke as though she couldn't help but get excited at what she'd been writing.

Then it happened, a note he'd never imagined he would see. The new note had appeared at his bedside. The admirer had to be a Hufflepuff. Who else could have gotten into his dormitory? This newest letter was more gushing than the last.

Cedric's heart leaped into his throat with excitement. She wanted to meet, but she was too shy. There in her beautiful script, she confessed her more than strong feelings for him, and her fears that he would not feel the same way. Their houses were not harmonious and if anybody knew what she was sending to him, they would not be pleased.

She wasn't Hufflepuff and the only house that wasn't harmonious with his own house was... Cedric went pale. Could his secret admirer be a Slytherin?

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Cedric walked as casually as he could to his own house's table, and sat down in his usual spot. He paid almost no attention to the talk around him, casually turning his head as he bit into a slice of buttered toast. He surreptitiously glanced at the Slytherin table. It could be any one of the girls sitting there. Cedric had never really given a thought to any of them, to tell the truth. He'd never really had much use for Slytherins. They were much too sneaky and aggressive for his taste.

He quickly looked away when Draco Malfoy gave a slight nod and smirk at him. It was odd having even Slytherin cheer him on. The truth was Cedric loved the attention, even if it was coming from one of them.

That night another note appeared, this one flown in by brown owl. His admirer had used a school owl, so there was no way to determine who had sent the note. This time the note said that Cedric had looked right at her this morning at breakfast and she'd felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Cedric fell in love that very night. He didn't know which Slytherin had written those beautiful words. All he knew was they made him happier than he'd ever felt.

He wanted to risk sending a note back with this very owl, but there was no telling who would get the note. Instead he waited patiently. He found himself smiling politely to all Slytherin girls when he passed them. Since he was, after all, in first place for the tri-wizard cup (even if he was tied with Harry Potter), most smiled back. The few that did not smile were crossed off his mental list of who his secret admirer could be.

It was nearly the end of April and the letters were arriving at a rate of one per week. Each one spoke of longing that made Cedric's heart pound in his chest. He read them late at night when loneliness would creep into his heart. For all the attention Cedric was getting from being a Hogwarts champion, he had never felt so much loneliness. He desperately wanted his admirer to show herself. She spoke to him in a way nobody ever had.

Then his whole world turned upside down. She finally agreed to a meeting. She admitted that seeing him every day, but being unable to reach out to him, was too much to bear. They were to meet at the base of the quidditch pitch posts at midnight. It was dark and cold as he walked out into the pitch. Cedric paused as he spotted a dark robed figure in the distance. Their hood was up, probably to shield against the blistering wind. This hadn't exactly been an ideal spot to meet.

As he approached the tall figure they turned and Cedric scowled. A pale pointed face with dark gray eyes stared back at Cedric. What was Malfoy doing here? He wasn't allowed out of his dormitory. Now he would have to escort the Slytherin back to the dungeons.

Malfoy smiled nervously as Cedric approached. He shivered and pulled his robes in tightly over his body.

"Malfoy, you're supposed to be in your dorm," Cedric called out. Much to Cedric's surprise Malfoy did not snarl or sneer or throw some sharp remark as he usually did. It must have been because he was alone. Cedric had always suspected that the only reason Malfoy ever showed any amount of bravery was because of the company he kept.

"I know," said Malfoy. His pale, slim hand peeked out from the black and green robes, holding a parchment that looked much like the letters Cedric had been receiving.

Cedric stared down at the letter then glared up into Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy smiled again more nervously than before.

"What game are you playing?" Cedric asked as he snatched the letter from Malfoy's grip. Cedric froze. Hopeful eyes stared up at him and Malfoy swallowed hard.

"It's not a joke," Malfoy whispered so softly that it was almost lost on the next gust of wind. He motioned with a nod at the letter in Cedric's hand and reached out to place his own hand on Cedric's arm. Hands shaking, Cedric unfolded the parchment and read. The handwriting was the same, and the words were poetry.

"You..." Cedric gulped. "You wrote those letters?" He felt faint, dizzy and sick all at once. Malfoy was nodding. His eyes, wide and moist from the biting wind, stared at Cedric expectantly.

This couldn't be.

Cedric backed away and watched as Malfoy's pale face fell.

"Don't go," he said. Malfoy clutched at Cedric's robes, his grip deceptively strong.

"I have to... do prefect duty," Cedric stammered and broke from Malfoy's grip. He turned and rushed away as quickly as he could, but remembering something he turned back to face Malfoy, ignoring the crestfallen look in the younger boy's eyes. "Get back to the dungeons," he shouted out. Then he rushed away as fast as he could.

* * *

That night, Cedric stared at the huge collection of letters. His trunk was filled with them. He re-read them all with the new knowledge that Draco Malfoy had written them. Even seeing the truth with his own eyes, it was impossible to believe. There was just no way. Malfoy was a cold, cruel, stuck-up git. He'd never spared Cedric or anybody in his house more than a sneer or a shove. Yet all these notes and the beautiful script that Cedric had come to love were from his hand and possibly his heart.

The next few days, Cedric threw himself into his duties as prefect, barely sparing a moment to eat meals at his house table. He completely ignored Malfoy when they crossed paths, which seemed not to bother the younger boy in the least. Malfoy looked much too preoccupied with his Potter stinks campaign. Cedric had to admit, he did get a little thrill when he passed one of those flashing badges that read 'Support Cedric Diggory: The Real Hogwarts Champion.'

He thought it was inevitable that eventually they would run into each other with nobody else around. Fortunately it hadn't happened yet. Weeks passed and Malfoy kept away from him. Cedric thought he'd be relieved, but instead he found himself longing for new letters. Late at night he would take his favorite bunch out and read them before bed. It was very distressing, all things considered.

Over the next few days, Cedric found himself staring at Malfoy. He'd sneak looks at the other boy when nobody else was watching. Once, he'd even spent an afternoon in the library, watching as Malfoy sat alone, flipping through volume after volume of potions texts.

There was something about Malfoy that bothered Cedric. He couldn't put his finger on it, but as each day passed he began to wonder if maybe he hadn't misjudged the Slytherin.

The days grew colder and shorter as weeks passed and the time of the final task approached. After a night of studying in his rooms, Cedric needed air. He didn't have duty this evening and he needed desperately to put some distance between him and the school. He threw on his heaviest cloak and rushed out of the dormitory into the cold dark night. For some unknown reason he found himself on the exact spot where he'd discovered the identity of his secret admirer.

He was shocked to discover he wasn't alone. A dark figure with a white-blond head stood near the hedges. Draco Malfoy turned slowly and approached Cedric. Their feet crunched in the crisp new fallen snow. Malfoy was not dressed properly for the weather and he was soaking wet. His black clothes were drenched as though he had fallen into the lake. Cedric frowned.

"What are you doing out here, and what happened?" he asked, sounding much too concerned. He should be concerned, just not sound that concerned.

"I'm up to mischief," Malfoy smirked, but it was immediately replaced with a frown as he shivered uncontrollably.

Cedric unsnapped his heavy cloak from around his own throat and flung it over Malfoy's shoulders, wrapping an arm around the shivering boy. To his amazement, Malfoy did not complain. He did something Cedric thought impossible, he looked thankful.

They walked side-by-side into the Hufflepuff common area, and Cedric led Malfoy down the corridor to his own private room. At this late hour, there wasn't anybody else about, so they made their way unseen to Cedric's room.

"You don't even have your wand?" Cedric finally asked as he handed Malfoy towels.

Malfoy shook his head and gladly took the offered towels. They both settled onto the top of his large bed once Malfoy had removed his wet garments and hung them close to the fire to dry. He should have told Malfoy to get back to the dungeons. He was sure to be missed by somebody, but neither of them spoke. Malfoy sat huddled, staring down at the floor, on the edge of the bed, clutching the towel around his naked thin body. Cedric watched as firelight danced across Malfoy's face, making patterns in his pale lashes.

"You've been watching me," said Malfoy. He glanced up into Cedric's eyes and stared unblinking, directly at him. It seemed nothing got past a Slytherin.

"I've been trying to figure you out," he finally responded.

Malfoy shrugged. "There's nothing to figure out," he shifted. Something seemed to catch Malfoy's eye. Cedric turned to see that he had left three of his letters on his nightstand. Their eyes locked.

"I wondered how you could have written them," Cedric motioned at the letters on his stand.

"I thought you'd have burned them for sure," Malfoy said, his lips pursed and his gaze fell on Cedric's face. A pink tongue darted out to lick at dry lips.

Cedric swallowed and cleared his throat. He stood abruptly, walking over to check on the hanging clothes. They were almost dry. He absently placed his foot beside Malfoy's shoes which stood near the fire as well. It looked like they wore the same size. Malfoy came up behind him.

"You were brilliant against the dragon," Malfoy said. When Cedric turned to face him, Malfoy was right there, so close Cedric could count each pale blond lash on his lowered eyes.

"I was burned," Cedric replied. Malfoy was staring up into his face, a look of contentment on his face.

Malfoy took the last step that would press them close together. Cedric closed his eyes and without even thinking, leaned in and pressed his lips to the bow mouth. Kissing another boy was much softer than he'd imagined. Draco's lips parted and Cedric pushed his tongue past them. Spurred by confidence, he thrust in deeper, Malfoy's warm, wet tongue licked at him. It was clumsy and inexpert, but the feeling sent shivers through Cedric's entire body.

Malfoy reached up with one hand and cupped Cedric's left shoulder. His slim fingers stroked down to Cedric's chest then wrapped around his tie.

Cedric broke the kiss and leaned away, staring down at the upturned pale face and grey eyes.

"You should get dressed and get back to the dungeons," he whispered.

Malfoy quirked his lips and stepped away to walk the few steps over to where his clothes hung. He had his back to Cedric and turned to smile at him before dropping his towel to the floor. Cedric's eyes went wide, and before he looked away he caught a glimpse of a long slim body and a perfectly round arse.

He turned his back as Malfoy quickly dressed and slipped from his room without saying another word.

* * *

The next day a new letter arrived. Cedric read it as he ate breakfast at the house table. He smiled and turned just enough so that he could see Malfoy, who was laughing at something until he noticed Cedric looking. Malfoy smirked (a very good look on him) and nodded, pointing at the badge he wore on the lapel of his jacket. It didn't stop there. Every time he'd see Malfoy in passing Malfoy would in some way shoot encouragement his way. Whether it was a simple nod, or a puffed chest to show off the 'Support Cedric' pin or at one point, a slap on the back, by the end of the week, Cedric was positively beaming from all the attention. And Malfoy wasn't even the only Slytherin who'd started to vocally encourage him. They had all done so, but Cedric suspected that Malfoy was behind it all.

Friday night, Cedric answered a knock at his prefect door. He'd already changed into his pajamas, but knew that he could be needed for some duty. He set the book he'd been reading down on his nightstand, and answered the door. It was Malfoy. He shouldn't have been out at this time and on this side of the grounds.

"What are you doing here?" Cedric pulled Malfoy into his room and gently closed the door behind him. Unshaken by Cedric's frantic query, Malfoy waltzed into the room as though he belonged there, flung his robes off, tossing them onto a chair, and flopped down on the bed kicking his shoes off.

"I was bored," Malfoy drawled. Malfoy was still in his school uniform trousers but he had changed into a bottle green long-sleeved t-shirt. He reached out and caressed the pages of the book Cedric had been reading. His long thin fingers traced the image of a stone carving.

Cedric moved to sit down on the bed at an appropriate distance away. He tried to think of something to talk about. They must have something in common. There were classes, though Malfoy was only in fourth year.

"What was it like?" Cedric suddenly asked.

Malfoy looked up at him with eyes wide, and a look of confusion on his face. "What was what like?"

"Being a ferret," replied Cedric. The sour look on Malfoy's face told him it was completely the wrong question to ask.

"Humiliating, what do you think?" Malfoy said with a snarl. He sat up and almost looked as though he was going to leave, but instead he folded his hands in his lap and looked around the room.

"Sorry," Cedric muttered.

Malfoy shrugged. "What was saving Chang like?"

"Wet," Cedric blurted. There was a long pause where their eyes locked then they both burst into laughter. Malfoy fell back onto the bed, arms stretched up above his head. He looked so relaxed, nothing like the Malfoy Cedric was used to seeing in the hallways.

Before the laughter had faded, Cedric leaned into Malfoy and kissed him hard on the mouth. That startled him for a moment then his arms were wrapping around Cedric's neck and pulling him in closer so they could settle into a comfortable position as they snogged. They stayed that way, with their bodies pressed close together, and their lips locked until somebody knocked on Cedric's door to tell him it was time to go down for breakfast.

* * *

Weeks passed and the time for the third task was drawing nearer. When Cedric wasn't concentrating on prefect duties, he was working hard on his studies. He knew he didn't have to, but it kept his mind off the upcoming event. Draco Malfoy had managed to slip into his rooms late at night only a handfull of times. They were the times Cedric was happiest and most carefree. Tonight was the last night before the final task. Malfoy stood before him dressed in casual clothes. He slipped into Cedric's room and leaned in for a quick peck on the cheek.

"Do you mind if I borrow your shower?" he asked. Cedric nodded to the doorway that led to his private bathroom and watched as Draco stripped his t-shirt off and tossed it at him. Cedric caught it and tossed it in the general direction of a chair. He watched Draco strip the rest of his clothes off and smirk cockily before ducking into the bathroom. A moment later he heard the spray of the shower, hitting the tiles.

Cedric made a choice. He stripped his own clothes off and walked to the door. Draco must want him to follow. It was the only explanation for that look he'd given just before going in. He had allowed Draco to use his private bathroom many times, but Cedric had never intruded on his privacy.

The room was already steamy from the hot water. Draco liked his showers hot. He'd left the bathroom steamy many times. The shower was nothing more than a showerhead and a tap in the corner of the tiled room. The center was a sunken bath that Cedric rarely used.

Cedric watched as Draco, his back to him, held the soap bar under the rushing water to build up lather. His long slim legs ended at a firm round arse. Draco was pale and long all over.

Before he could lose his nerve, Cedric quickly crossed the room and slid his arms around Draco, startling him.

"Let me help," Cedric whispered into Draco's ear. He leaned back against Cedric, rubbing up against him. Cedric was already hard and the touch of their naked bodies only excited him more.

"You need to sleep," Draco reminded him, though he was not moving away. Instead he was grinding his arse into Cedric's crotch. Cedric groaned loudly and it echoed throughout the room.

"I will once we're done here," Cedric said as he licked Draco's wet throat. He held Draco tightly to him and rubbed his chest, pinching a nipple to peak, then nibbling on Draco's neck. His whole body hummed with excitement. They'd never gone this far before. Draco's body was responding in ways Cedric had never even fantasized about.

He slid his other hand down to grip Draco's jutting cock in his fist. Draco jerked against him and almost whimpered. His own cock was firmly wedged between Draco's arse cheeks and helplessly, Cedric rutted up against him. They almost slipped on the wet tile floor but Cedric managed to push Draco up against the wall. Draco braced himself with his arms. Cedric felt dizzy with excitement as he caressed every inch of Draco's back and rounded arse. He slipped soapy fingers in between Draco's cheeks and pushed, pleased at the moan his actions elicited from Draco.

Cedric gripped his cock and pressed the tip to Draco's hole. He pushed gently and rocked his hips. He pressed into Draco's tight heat, and was pushing deep into him. Cedric wrapped his arms around Draco's torso and thrust hard in and out. When he felt his orgasm coming on, he reached down and gripped Draco's still hard cock in his hand and wanked him fiercely until Draco threw his head back onto Cedric's shoulder and cried out his orgasm. The tightening drove Cedric over the edge and he bit down on Draco's shoulder to keep from crying out.

Cedric stood with his arms wrapped round Malfoy's body. He smiled down at Malfoy as he turned in Cedric's arms. Draco's eyes were positively sparkling with joy. They cleaned up quickly and kissed at the doorway.

"You'll beat Potter tomorrow and get the cup," Draco insisted as he fiddled with the lapel of Cedric's pajama top.

"First I need sleep." Cedric stifled a yawn.

Draco smirked. "I'll see you after you've won."

Cedric closed the door behind him. This time he yawned and dragged himself to his bed, laying his head down on his pillow. By tomorrow night, he would be the tri-wizard champion and the whole wizarding world would know the name Cedric Diggory.

End


End file.
